warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted Vor
:For his normal version, see Captain Vor. Corrupted Vor is a corrupted Captain Vor and is the boss of the Orokin Void as a guaranteed encounter in Tower IV missions. It is known that he was revived by his own Orokin Key during a normal assassination mission in Mercury and has since turned into the guardian of the Void. Upon defeat, he is guaranteed to drop one of the four Dual-Stat Mods from The Cicero Crisis: Malignant Force, Virulent Scourge, Pistol Pestilence and Toxic Barrage, along with either an Orokin Cell or an Argon Crystal. Lore Towards the end of The Call, Captain Vor is bisected at the waist by a newly-awakened Tenno. After an indeterminate amount of time, his Orokin Key starts to revive him, ultimately linking his separated body together via a swirling mass of energy. From that point on, he considers the Orokin as a godly being, even going so far to refer his Orokin Key as a "Janus Key". In his current state of mind Vor believes that he knows the "true" power of the Void, claiming that the Tenno are "trespassers" being led by a "false prophet" (most likely referring to the Lotus). It is unknown whether he has been convinced by his revival, or has simply been brainwashed by his own Key. As seen in The Rebirth, the newly-revived Captain Vor is seen marching his way through Grineer troops to demonstrate the power of his Orokin Key, possibly leading his soldiers into the Void and corrupting them in the process. Appearance Corrupted Vor still resembles an aged light Grineer in unique brown armor, with exception of his torso being separated from his legs, linked solely by the energies of his Orokin Key manifesting as a swirling mass of light in what used to be his abdomen. Arsenal General Corrupted Vor's battle is very different compared to his preceding form. This is a single-phase battle unlike most bosses with no invincibility phases. As he spawns at level 50, Corrupted Vor possesses very large health, shield and armor values, making him very durable. In addition, depending on the mission Corrupted mobs may constantly spawn to assist him until he is defeated. All of these make him arguably the most difficult boss to fight against. The only part of his body that takes damage is the swirling mass of light connecting his abdomen and lower body, and no other part of him takes any damage although they are still susceptible to proc. Although he has no invulnerable phases, his tendency to teleport almost constantly may prove hitting the light difficult. At the start of the battle, he will occasionally switch between Nervos Mines and his Orokin Key (Orokin Laser), and sometimes he will use his Orokin Key to generate a heavily damaging Golden Eruption. Abilities Strategy In General It is strongly recommended to have the whole team take their best possible loadout in this battle due to his toughness. Running out of ammo is a real possibility, thus it is recommended to take along Medium Team Ammo Restores to replenish ammo. Weapons with moderate status chance can be utilized effectively with certain elements. damage can easily drain his shields, procs will cut his health by half and repeated procs will eventually melt his armor, making him take more damage from other sources. As Corrupted Vor has a good chance of spawning with waves of enemies backing him up, it's crucial that one of the players be using a Warframe specialized in crowd control (such as Nyx with her Chaos ability) to dampen their combined threat. Depending on which mission type he spawns in, Vor can be isolated from further backup if all nearby enemies are killed, making him easier to kill. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Frost's Snow Globe can be used to block both the trajectory and electric arc Vor's Nervos Mines. The rest of Frost's abilities can be used to damage his shields more effectively (though not to the same degree as damage). Mag's Shield Polarize, when properly modded can strip off his huge amounts of shields (which takes 50% of his health bar), easily skipping half of the battle. Nova's Molecular Prime, with its' slowdown debuff and damage multiplier can be a great help to dampen both the threats of the constant backup and Vor himself, making it easier to dispatch them both. Excalibur's Radial Blind can be used to stop him from attacking anyone or using his damaging abilities, though he will continue to teleport around randomly. Nyx's Mind Control works on him, unlike the cases of many bosses (but this may simply be the case that Corrupted Vor has the same mechanics as assassin type enemies) temporarily disabling him and making him attack enemies. Golden Eruption will still damage players, however. Rhino's Stomp can be used to stop his agile movement, allowing a clear shot to his core. Other Resolutions If you do not wish to fight against the Corrupted Vor, it is possible to finish objective and extract without fighting him, although he will easily catch up with his Teleport. This can be difficult to do if he appears in Endless Defense missions however, as Vor will also occasionally attack the cryopod, potentially destroying it in the process. Notes *When using a Tower IV key, there are three different algorithms calculated in his spawn mechanic; a 50% chance that Vor will spawn upon the first minute, a 75% chance upon first three minutes and a 100% upon eight minutes. *Vor's upper body can be desecrated upon death, while his lower body cannot. Trivia * Much like Councilor Vay Hek, Captain Vor supposedly never truly dies, only to be revived once again by his Orokin Key (In Hek's case, he flees from the players after his Terra frame is significantly damaged). This allows the fact that you can kill him multiple times to fit into the actual lore of the game, unlike other bosses. * The Corrupted version of Vor is only referred to as "Vor" both in the Codex and in-game, implying that Vor has lost his captaincy following his 'death' and rebirth. * His labeling of his Orokin Key as a "Janus Key" could be a reference to Janus, who is god of beginnings and transitions (doors, passages etc.). * Vor has the unique distinction of being both the lowest level Boss (on Tolstoj, Mercury), and the highest level Boss in game at the same time. ** He is also the only boss character with three separate and distinct instances active simultaneously, being present in Mercury, Phobos, and the Void, making him the most ubiquitous character in the game. * Using , or weapons to kill Vor will modify his death animation, adding toxic disintegration effects and collapsing at the end, leaving a green puddle in the shape of his body on the ground. * Vor is the only Corrupted individual to speak coherently. * Vor is the first boss to drop Event mods. * Although labeled as being 'corrupted' by his Void key, the codex does not classify him as part of the Corrupted or Orokin faction and instead still resides as Grineer. This may be a mistake on DE's part to categorize him, or he is indeed still of the Grineer faction and not entirely consumed by his key's corrupting influence. Media VorNew.png|The new Corrupted Vor in Codex. Vor4.jpg|Vor in battle. Vor5.jpg|Closer view. Vor3.jpg| Vor2.jpeg|Vor with all scans. Vor.jpeg|Another angle. Video Warframe TOWER 4 DEFENSE Killing Captain Vor Update 13.7.2 Category:Boss Category:Corrupted Category:Grineer Category:Update 13